It ends tonight
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Para mim, era apenas sexo e alguém para passar o tempo quando carente. Para ele, era amor. Não poder retribuí-lo era o que mais me doía. .:. Para Kety .:.


**It ends tonight**

**.**

_Para mim, era apenas sexo e alguém para passar o tempo quando carente. Para ele, era amor. Não poder retribuí-lo era o que mais me doía._

_**.**_

**Para Kety**

**.**

Era difícil encará-lo. Estava fazendo frio, e a minha vontade era de abraçá-lo imediatamente, de aceitar as carícias dele e de aceitar o calor que eu sabia que seu corpo me daria.

Mas eu não podia. De maneira nenhuma.

Fiquei aliviada quando ele saiu de perto de mim e foi para a minha cozinha – que nesse ponto ele já conhecia melhor que a dele própria – preparar um chocolate quente.

Eu estava morrendo de frio, e nem um cobertor era o suficiente para que eu me sentisse melhor. Pensei em colocar luvas, casaco, calça e meias, mas tinha certeza de que ele viria, me chamaria de boba e me abraçaria com força.

E tudo que eu _não _queria era isso.

Quanto mais carinhoso ele era comigo, mais eu me sentia mal. Eu não podia retribuí-lo. Para mim, era apenas sexo e alguém para passar o tempo quando carente. Para ele, era amor. Não poder retribuí-lo era o que mais me doía.

Ele voltou e me entregou o chocolate quente. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, mas tentei – em vão – controlar a tremedeira enquanto eu pegava a xícara. Com o calor dela, minhas mãos esquentaram um pouco, e ao primeiro gole, eu já estava com menos frio.

- Bom? – Ele perguntou, tirando um fio de cabelo que caia nos meus olhos. Eu me afastei para longe da mão dele quase que imediatamente.

Nunca fui boa em ler seus olhos negros, mas dessa vez eu percebi que o tinha magoado. Mas se eu cedesse agora, acabaria na mesma coisa. Um sexo bom, comigo satisfeita e ele mais apaixonado. _Não_. Eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que tudo acabaria naquela noite, e precisava cumprir isso.

- Sakura? – Ergui rapidamente meus olhos e ele estava me encarando. – Eu fiz algo que te deixou chateada?

Não consegui não responder.

- Você, me chatear? Acho que isso é impossível. – Falei em tom de deboche exagerado. Queria que ele percebesse e que me odiasse. Queria que ele percebesse e me largasse sozinha. Não que eu fosse chorar, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Para ele, eu seria apenas uma péssima experiência. Era como eu queria fazer isso, esta noite. – Você sempre faz tudo que eu peço e tudo o que eu quero.

- É porque eu amo você. – Droga, Sasuke. _Odeie-me_. Tento injetar o máximo de desprezo nos meus olhos ao encará-lo, para nada responder. Pelos seus gestos corporais, sei que ele percebeu meu olhar e que está desconfortável. Sei que ele sabe também que eu e ele sabemos que eu não respondi o seu "eu amo você".

Ficar calada não é o bastante. _Ficar calada não é o bastante_. Eu preciso...

- Eu- - Antes que eu pudesse completar a frase, ele me olhou com esperança, e meu coração se partiu. Eu ia dizer "Eu não", mas ele achou que fosse um "Eu também"...

Eu não devia ter feito psicologia, entendê-lo tão bem assim era o que mais doía, porque eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo e sabia que a culpa disso era toda minha, por ser egoísta. Eu estava usando-o, durante todo esse tempo.

Mantenha-se firme, idiota. Falei para mim mesma e respirei fundo.

- Eu não. – Minha voz saíra rouca, mas eu conseguira. Abaixei o rosto, não querendo encarar seus olhos. Eu nunca soubera lê-los direito, e agora, justo quando não queria lê-los, eu conseguia entender todas as emoções por trás deles.

Sasuke colocou o indicador no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, imediatamente tocando seus lábios com os meus. Ele deixou seu chocolate quente sobre a escrivaninha perto da cama e pegou a xícara em minhas mãos, colocando ao lado da sua.

- E nem vai amar, certo? – Ele segurou as minhas duas mãos. Era confortável, mas dentro de mim, doía, porque era apenas isso: Confortável. As mãos de qualquer um seriam confortáveis apertando as suas em um frio desses.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios. Queria que ele me odiasse, mas não conseguia ser mais cruel ainda com ele. Aquilo era a resposta menos dolorosa que eu podia dar: Um balanço de cabeça.

Ele apertou minhas duas mãos entre as dele e depois as soltou. Delicadamente, pegou meu rosto entre elas e beijou a minha testa.

- Obrigada por me dizer. – Então, ele simplesmente levantou, pegou seu casaco sobre uma das cadeiras e saiu do meu apartamento.

O beijo que ele tinha me dado da testa podia significar duas coisas: A primeira, proteção. Que ele se preocupava comigo e que me queria bem. A segunda, adeus. Que ele não mais voltaria, que aquele era o nosso último momento juntos.

Eu achei que não fosse chorar, mas quando percebi, já estava com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, e as mãos puxando o lençol. Não fazia sentido chorar quando eu não o amava, mas eu estava. Porque, apesar de eu não o ter amado, ele foi a única pessoa que me amou dessa maneira.

Na escrivaninha, o chocolate quente dentro das xícaras esfriava, exatamente como meu corpo sem ele por perto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Essa fanfic foi mais um desabafo. Acho tão ruim não poder corresponder... *sigh*. Mas é a vida, fazer o quê. **

**Enfim, á vocês que leram e não são a Kety, obrigada! Lembrem sempre de deixar uma review dizendo o que acharam, certo? Mesmo quando vocês dizem que uma parte (ou a fanfic toda) não está boa, eu fico realmente grata, porque vocês se deram ao trabalho de ler com atenção e**__**criticar. Então, deixem uma review! Isso vai me fazer melhorar como ficwriter.**

**.**

**Oi, oi, oi, mana! Mais um drama para minha coleção... É, eu amo dramas. E esse eu dedico pra você, minha irmã linda, perfeita, diva, fofa e maravilhosa! Obrigada por esses vários anos de amizade e amor, viu, sua linda? Você sabe que eu te amo e não é pouco. **

**Dediquei pra você porque enquanto eu escrevia, tive a ideia do nome perfeito pra fanfic: "It ends tonight" que foi a música que escutamos juntas ontem à noite. Espero que você goste. Fica como seu presente de natal, certo? S2 **

**OBS: Também foi uma tentativa de relaxar, já que em 20minutos eu tenho a prova de física que definirá a minha vida. Mas eu te amo!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_05/12/2012._


End file.
